megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE is a collaboration between Intelligent Systems and Atlus. The game will be published by Nintendo for the Wii U console. It will feature characters from the Shin Megami Tensei series as well as the series. Index, the then-parent company of Atlus, initially revealed that the genre to be RPG without specifying any possible sub-genre.http://indexweb.jp/news/2013/10602.html The full game title was revealed April 1, 2015 during a Nintendo Direct presentation. Profile During a brief interview with Famitsu in August 2012, Katsura Hashino teased an announcement saying he had a collaboration that would surprise everyone. Months later, on January 23, 2013, the game was officially announced via a teaser trailer that premiered during a Nintendo Direct presentation. On July 9, 2013, Atlus and Nintendo announced a special deal on the Nintendo eShop, in which, if players register both Shin Megami Tensei IV and ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' to Club Nintendo, they will get $30 credit on the eShop for 3DS. Official word on the development of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE was mostly silent following the initial reveal. The following year, on June 11, 2014, Nintendo producer Hitoshi Yamagami stated during a press appearance at E3 2014 that the game was "on schedule" but didn't elaborate any further. A full debut trailer was revealed the following year in a Nintendo Direct on April 1, 2015, alongside its official Japanese title. The first public footage of the game in action, it depicted various Fire Emblem characters alongside a modern day Japanese style, as commonly seen in the Megami Tensei series. The trailer did not depict any Megami Tensei characters from previous titles, though certain Fire Emblem characters, specifically the villains Gangrel and Aversa from Awakening, were depicted as enemies with Megami Tensei-style demonic redesigns. The basic premise of the game as suggested by the trailer is that the modern world exists alongside a world of Fire Emblem fantasy similar in nature to how a demon world traditionally exists alongside or intersects with the human world in Megami Tensei titles. The trailer was set to the song "Reincarnation," which despite its upbeat tone features dark lyrics. On July 7, 2015, an interview with the developers published in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu revealed that Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE's main story will take about thirty hours to complete, with enough side content to double the full play length. On September 25, 2015, an interview with the game's composer Yoshiaki Fujisawa was posted to the official website. In it, Fujisawa talked about the process he went through in creating music for the game, and how as primarily a composer for television he had to adapt in order to create music for a game. At the end of the interview, he revealed that a character based on his own appearance will appear in the game. In March 3, 2016, it was revealed on Nintendo Direct, the english title and the released date for North American, but the game will keep the Japanese audio with English subtitles. Plot Set in modern Tokyo, young people come together to weave an epic tale alongside heroes from an alternate world. This brand new RPG, developed by ATLUS, is infused with elements of the popular Fire Emblem series. In the struggle between the worlds of glamour and darkness, these young heroes rise to face the challenge. Main characters fight as Mirage Masters and, at the same time, have big dreams to become great entertainers. They polish their singing and acting skills in the entertainment business in their daily life, and work as artists. Young heroes must confront not only the invading Mirages but also the world of entertainment as they fight their way to stardom. Humans give off an energy known as Performa, with those who seek stardom and entertainment giving off vast amounts of in comparison to normal humans. Malevolent Mirages emerge in order to feed off this energy. Gameplay Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE ''is an RPG focused around the exploration of dungeons and turn-based party combat. When not in dungeons, the player explores familiar locations in the city of Tokyo and can interact with NPCs and visit shops. Dungeons take the form of multi-level labyrinths with light puzzle-solving and generally share a theme with the location their found. Within these dungeons are hostile Mirages that when touched trigger combat. The player character Itsuki is armed with a rapier while exploring the dungeon and the player can gain the initiative by stunning Mirages with a well-timed strike before starting battle. Combat is turn-based and predicated on discovering and exploiting enemy weaknesses. As in both ''Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem, enemies are weak to specific element (Fire, Ice, Electric, Force, Expel, and Death) or weapon types (Sword, Lance, Axe and Bow). The player can also trigger Session Attack combos where the other party members follow up the attacking character's blow with strikes of their own. As party members gain affinity, they can also learn team attacks where pairs of characters can combine their strength for powerful attacks. The Duo art system that apparently works with social links and support. As characters relationships improve they gain the ability to pair up for special moves during their session attacks. These special attacks are extra powerful and the second character is seems to not be needed in the party meaning any character that can develop a link with characters likely can perform duo arts with said character even if never as a party member. These supports are built through doing side stories so it makes side questing even if it doesn't involve battle still matter from a gameplay perspective. During battles, if you trigger a Session Attack (a chain attack) with an artist (a playable character), eventually the artist’s “Stage Rank” will increase. As the character’s Stage Rank increases, they will be faced with a wall that needs surmounting–and thus a side story is born. Each side story is a quest that players can attempt at any time. In addition, playable characters can be equipped with a various of different costumes in combat. Mirages can class change and choose between different classes, with Caeda being able to choose between Falcoknight and Dracoknight. Weapons can also be made to replace the current weapon by collecting materials from enemy Mirages. Characters See also: List of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Playable Characters *Itsuki Aoi: A high school student that assumes the Lord class, presumably meaning he is the main protagonist of the game. *Tsubasa Oribe: A high school student and a member of the party. She takes the guise of the Pegasus Knight class. Her debut song, "Feel" that is played in the third trailer. *Toma Akagi: A young man that works at a sentai hero stage show, able to assume the Cavalier class. *Kiria Kurono: A singer and playable character. She is shown to use a microphone stand in battle and sings the song "Reincarnation" that is played in the trailer. In the game, Kiria assumes the Mage class. *Eleonora Yumizuru: She is a Mirage Master and successful actress that assumes the Archer class. *Mamori Minamoto: An elementary school student and entertainer that also works at Fortuna Entertainment. She prefers old-fashioned clothing from the Showa Period. *Yashiro Tsurugi: He is a Mirage Master and a idol that assumes the Myrmidon class. Mirage World Characters * Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening): He is a prince from a land in another dimension, and he’s a “Lord” Mirage. Since transferring to this world, he has lost his memories. He has a courageous personality, and a strong sense of justice. While in combat, he changes into a sword as a trusted partner for Itsuki, who isn't very experienced in combat. * Caeda (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): A “Pegasus Knight” Mirage, and Tsubasa’s partner. Similar to Chrom, she’s a visitor from another dimension and has no recollection of her memories. She has a tender-hearted personality, and is like an elder sister figure to the tomboyish Tsubasa. She lends her powers to Tsubasa by transforming into a spear in battle. * Cain (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Toma’s “Cavalier” Mirage partner. Like Chrom, he’s from another world and has lost his memories. Due to his similarities with Toma, they’re like brothers who work well together. He transforms into a spear while in combat. * Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening): She is Kiria's "Dark Mage" Mirage partner. Similar to Chrom, she’s from a different world and has lost her memories. She specializes in Dark Magic, and does everything she can to support Kiria, be it during in battle or for everyday life. She lends her strength to Kiria by transforming into a staff. * Virion (Fire Emblem: Awakening): He is Eleonora's "Archer" Mirage partner. Like Chrom, he’s also from a different world and lost his memories. He’s an aristocratic-type character with respect and dignity, but this often leads to some arguments with Eleonora, who can be a bit of a shrew. * Draug (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Mamori's "Knight" Mirage partner. Similar to Chrom, he comes from a different world and has lost his memories. He’s a heavy-armored soldier that prides himself in his absolute defense and being able to support allies. He transforms into an axe in battle and lends his strength to Mamori. * Navarre (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Yashiro's "Myrmidon" Mirage partner. He’s lost his memories and doesn’t speak a whole lot. A swordsman, he looks for a stoic strength in his partner, which ties him to Yashiro. Main Roles * Tiki: She is the key visual character of a vocal software called “Singaloid TiKi” that is currently a huge hit among Internet users. Her song is "Beastie Game" that is played in the second trailer. * Maiko Shimazaki: She is is the president of the production company “Fortuna Entertainment” that recruits Mirage Masters. *Barry Goodman: A foreigner and former pop music star that moved to Japan and currently works at Fortuna Entertainment as a trainer. He's attracted to Japan's otaku culture. Downloadable Content On September 10, 2015, Nintendo announced that in Japan, the game will launch with codes for downloadable costumes based on characters from other Atlus titles. These DLC costumes will include: * Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2): Itsuki * Walter (Shin Megami Tensei IV): Toma * Rei (Persona Q): Tsubasa * Princess (Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City): Kiria The game will also launch with a special "Fortissimo Edition" that will offer download codes for original alternate costumes including a "Fashion show" set and swimsuit sets for both the male and female characters. Famitsu's article also has some details about downloadable content. Tokyo Millennium Collection * Also known as Fashion Show Set * Special cosplay costumes for the female characters Go to the Secret Hot Spring! * Also known as the swimsuit sets * Separate boy/girl sets * A special program where the characters (talents and idols) bathe in the hot spring while wearing swimsuits Mirage Hunter * Extra support quests * Made by Tiki to help grind things up * 3 quests available here * Experience part: increases character experience and level * Proficiency part: Get items to increase weapon proficiency * Wild Festival: Lots of strong enemies appear which will drop stat-raising items ''Shin Megami Tensei'' characters The following Shin Megami Tensei characters appeared in the 2013 teaser trailer only. *Protagonist: Shin Megami Tensei *Heroine: Shin Megami Tensei *Aleph: Shin Megami Tensei II *Hiroko: Shin Megami Tensei II *Protagonist (Male and Female): Shin Megami Tensei: if... *Demi-fiend: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *Chiaki Hayasaka: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne *Flynn: Shin Megami Tensei IV *Isabeau: Shin Megami Tensei IV Gallery Trivia *Demons appear in the game in different places. **Jack Frost is the logo of the HeeHaw Mart. **Shio can be found wearing a Black Frost outfit in the store. **Promotional posters can be found at HeeHaw Mart for the selling of five different flavor shaved ice, referencing the Frost Five. **Decarabia is the mascot of Decarabia Jewelry **Anzu is the mascot of Anzu Tokyo Store **Cait Sith appears as manikin model inside of the Anzu Tokyo Store. **Ame no Uzume is possible logo of Uzume Lesson Studio. **Mirages sharing their names with demons appear as enemies alongside the Fire Emblem classes. This includes Zhu Yin, Balrog, Yomotsu-Shikome, and Troll. *Excluding Virtual Console releases, this is the first Megami Tensei title for a Nintendo home console since Kyūyaku Megami Tensei ''on the Super Famicom. *In the game's universe, there is a soft drink branded as Amrita. The drink takes its name from a status recovery spell that appears in some ''Megami Tensei games. Videos Opening= |-| E3 Trailer= |-| References External Links *Official Website *Section on the Fire Emblem Wikia *Section on the Nintendo Wikia Category:Games